Manufacturers provide portable storage devices as either a removable disk or a fixed disk. Operating systems treat portable storage devices in different ways depending on whether the portable storage device identifies as a removable disk or a fixed disk. This different treatment may not align with certain applications or use case scenarios. Further, embedded systems may be configured to interoperate only with a removable disk or a fixed disk, precluding many portable storage devices from being used at all with embedded systems. This incompatibility may be especially problematic for secure portable media devices or other portable media devices that are customized for specialized applications and industries.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.